Aniversario?
by Cissy Kuran
Summary: Él se acordaba de todas las fechas, si, pero no le pidamos sentimentalismo, eso, no iba con su personalidad. (soy mala con esto de los summary)


Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, bla bla bla...

Aviso: posible OC, trato juro que trato que no pase eso pero me es inevitable, perdón, ah y perdón por las posibles faltas de ortografía (en especial los acentos) estoy sin el Word.

Y ahora si al fic (el cual tengo escrito hace bastante y nunca lo subía)

Aniversario?

Mello estaba que estallaba de risa al ver la expresión de Near en esos momentos, no es que fuera un experto en ese tema, ya lo había pasado y no habiá salido bien de esa: una semana sin hablarle estuvo, pero bueno, ¿Cómo se iba a acordar que cumplía un mes con su novia? Que ahora estaban por cumplir cinco años juntos; pero lo de Near era épico, no es que se había olvidado de su fecha de aniversario con Linda, a lo cual Mello y Matt tenían la teoría que el verdadero Near fue secuestrado y este era un impostor, pero a veces tenía actitudes "muy Near" que los hacia descartar dicha teoría y lo sucedido hace media hora habia sido un claro ejemplo de eso.

Near no se había olvidado que ese día cumplía cuatro años de novio con Linda y por increible que parezca, se acordaba de todas las fechas importantes, eso si, no le pidan sentimentalismo porque eso no iba con él.

_Media hora antes_

Se encontraban los cuatro, Near, Linda, Mello y Amy, esta ultima novia del rubio, almorzando en un Restaurante, Linda y Amy eran muy amigas, por lo tanto sus respectivos novios debían tolerarse, además Mello consideraba a Linda como su hermanita menor y pobre de aquel que la haga sentir mal y Near en esos momentos tenia todos los números para una paliza, pero por otro lado le daba lástima, bueno, no, capaz un poco por la situación que estaba pasando el albino en esos momentos.

—¿Qué Mello qué?— dijo Linda al escuchar a su amiga hablar sobre como la mimaba el rubio en fechas importantes, como por ejemplo aniversarios. — Near, ¡tú nunca hiciste nada de eso!

— Ya te dije feliz aniversario hoy a la mañana, ¿qué más queres?— le dijo Near lo más calmo posible.

— ¿Hoy es su aniversario?— pregunto Amy — Ju, ju, ¿y? ¿Qué tienen planeado hacer? recuerdo que con Mello habíamos ido a cenar a uno de los mejores restaurantes y luego al mejor hotel cinco estrellas para...ya saben que.

— Nada, no haremos nada, como es costumbre.— le dijo Linda, a veces sentia celos de su amiga, aunque amaba a Near, en momentos asi sentia que estaba al lado de un iceberg andante.

—Oh.— dijo su amiga algo descepcionada. — ¿Ni siquiera te regalo flores?— le preguntó.

— No— fue la unica respuesta de la chica.

Amy no podía creerlo, bueno, si, sabía que Near era un "insensible que no es capaz de querer a otro" textuales palabras de Mello, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el mismo Near.

— Linda...— le llamo este, esperando una respuesta, la conocía bastante bien, como para saber que estaba realmente enojada.

— ¿ Qué es lo que queres Nate?— le dijo ella bastante seria.

No era buena señal que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, solo en dos ocasiones le decía Nate, cuando estaba enojada, o cuando estaban juntos de forma intima, por lo cual lo ultimo en esos momentos era descartado.

— ¿Estás bien?— le preguntó este.

— Excelente. Cómo no voy a estar bien, cuando tengo al novio más insensible y menos romantico del país, no, mejor dicho, del planeta.— le respondió con una sonrisa cinica.

— Linda, ¿Estás en tus días? ¿por eso hace unas noches no...

Pero ella no lo dejo terminar.

— ¡No! ¡y hoy duermes en el sofa!

Y dicho esto se retiro de aquel restaurante.

Los tres en aquella mesa se quedaron en silencio hasta que Mello hablo

— Uhhh, ¿problemas en el paraíso?— preguntó en tonó burlón, pero se callo de inmediato cuando vio la mirada de su novia de "si decis algo más te castro".

— Ire a buscarla, y Mello no digas nada fuera de lugar.

y dicho esto Amy se fue tras su amiga.

Near estuvo con la misma expresión durante media hora, hasta que se digno a hablar.

— Mello ¿Cómo se llama aquel restaurante que nombro Amy?

El susodicho sonrió y le dió el nombre y por las dudas Near le pidio el nombre de aquel hotel cinco estrellas, lo tenía decidido, por más insensible que fuera, hoy le daría a Linda el mejor aniversario de su vida.

Fin

Tomatazos y Reviews son siempre bienvenidos!

Dedicado a las Nelis, en especial Pao, Ellie, Luni y Tammy ,que hacia bastante les comente de este fic y nunca lo subia, aqui esta! ajajajaj


End file.
